1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method for executing a workflow.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system which defines a series of works by a workflow of drafting→application→approval→settlement and automates the flow of a work, for example, a business form scan solution, has been suggested. In the system, a paper document such as a business form is scanned and took around together with work data as an attached document within a workflow. For example, in a workflow for applying for travel expenses, a receipt is attached to a drafted application using a scan function via an image processing apparatus and the application is processed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-50318 relates to a workflow system for implementing a document flow, which provides a plurality of user interfaces (UIs) when various steps of a workflow are executed. A workflow management apparatus which displays a screen according to an execution environment of a person in charge such as a personal computer (PC), a mobile device, and a multi-function peripheral (MFP) device has been suggested. With these apparatus, a user can participate in the document flow.
For example, by the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-50318, a workflow can be executed using an UI optimum for an execution environment of a workflow participant terminal. However, in displaying a prepared UI, a program for displaying an UI on each terminal is required. For example, in the case of an image forming apparatus, a workflow-dedicated program needs to be installed and continuously updated along with renewals of a workflow or a device.